


Abyss

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: a poem i typed up and then forgot about after sending it to a friend





	Abyss

She jumps into the abyss of today and swims to her tomorrow

Poisoned herself on sorrow

Drank till the pain faded to a desperate numbness that out the window, quickly fled 

And she awoke to find herself dead 

No one to mourn who she used to be 

No one to come set her free 

She's trapped in the coffin that is herself, her body 

Buried alive in a grave of her own choosing 

Along with her soul, she is loosing 

Drowning, choking on desperation - despair 

Crying out in madness 

Taking on the sadness 

Feasting on the tender buds of fear 

Coveting the innocent in hopes to replace what she lost 

Holding it near and dear 

Without giving heed to the cost 

And then she is gone from this world all together 

Leaving victims in her wake, lost to oblivion, 

In the abyss, she'll swim on forever 

And ever, alone in her misery

Screaming, 'Why couldn't anyone save me?'


End file.
